


Luxurious captivity

by MadVagabond, orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, F/M, RP, and brain washes her, im not claiming this is valid writing okay, it is not edited, it is posted here only to keep track of it, jaye, rapunzel doesn't get kidnapped - gothel infiltrates the castle and becomes her nurse/hand maid, thank you, this is one of my rps in progress, this isn't a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVagabond/pseuds/MadVagabond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//An unedited posting of a current roleplay I'm doing. It's going here to keep track of it and ensure I don't forget about it. Once again, it's UNEDITED. IT IS NOT A FINAL COPY OR WELL THROUGHT OUT/WRITTEN. We make it up as we go and it's just for fun.<br/>I don't think anyone wants to read this??? But if you do, feel free to =] I'm Rapunzel.</p><p>Summary: Both Rapunzel and Hiccup, heirs to their respective lands, are outcasts who live their lives in relative solitude. They don't associate with many people and don't have any experience with others their age. The King of Corona has to go to Berk to renew their treaty, and brings Rapunzel. What happens when two people who live in captivity (at their own hands or others) find each other? I don't know either we haven't gotten that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxurious captivity

**Author's Note:**

> //An unedited posting of a current roleplay I'm doing. It's going here to keep track of it and ensure I don't forget about it. Once again, it's UNEDITED. IT IS NOT A FINAL COPY OR WELL THROUGHT OUT/WRITTEN. We make it up as we go and it's just for fun.  
> I don't think anyone wants to read this??? But if you do, I'm Rapunzel.
> 
> Yes that needed to be restated I just want to ensure everyone knows.  
> This is still separated by posts and not yet sewn together into a story.  
> If you'd like to give feedback/suggestions/point out errors that's 100% FINE!! I'll definitely take it all into consideration and it will help because I might actually want to fix this up later. =] So read, comment, do whatever you like! Just don't hate on it for how it's written at this point in time! I've disclaimed that enough, I think.

A young boy of 16, small and scrawny yet so very powerful, Hiccup Haddock was a interesting child. He lived in the kingdom of Berk, a young prince of the King, Stoic the Vast. But Hiccup, he was nothing like the king. He was small, weak, and crippled with the birth defect of an under developed left leg - the problem being solved with a prosthetic leg… Still, Hiccup was very smart. While the other men (and women) thought with their fists he thought with his mind; he was a creator and inventor, a negotiator and debater. He had a quick wit and used it often. He was unique… And that’s why he was never let outside the castle walls.  
Hiccup had a personal team of servants that took care of him, watched him. He had knights that guarded him. He was never allowed to leave. And though he wanted to, he submitted to his father, listened to him and stayed in the walls even though he was desperate to see the world.

There was another, much like the young boy prince, who stayed inside the walls even though she had a desperate thirst for the world, for traveling, for seeing everything. Her name was Rapunzel, and she was a princess. Fat lot of good that did for her. She had hair like the sun that flowed like the waves down her back, to the floor, and beyond. She was 16, and lived in the kingdom of Corona.  
There was, of course, a reason she never left, though as a princess you’d think she’d have free reign (which she did). She never left because she was scared. Her parents, the King and Queen, were very busy ruling their peoples, so she spent much of her time with her handmaiden. Of course, the Royal Guard was never far, and she did see her parents almost every day, but it simply wasn’t family time.  
Gothel, Her handmaiden, made it bearable though. She helped to keep Rapunzel in line. She kept her from being obnoxious and complaining to her parents, she warned her about how horrible the people outside the castle were, and that’s, of course, why her parents were so busy. She especially helped her to keep her from revealing her secret. Her… hair.  
It was unusual enough to have 70 feet of hair (Let’s talk about freaky), but if people knew the full extent… it would be an uproar. She’d be hated and hunted, and even her parents could become victims. No one would understand. Her powers were monstrous and no one was allowed to know. Gothel, who when the king and queen weren’t around, she’d taken to calling Mother, kept her safe. Made sure no one knew her secret.  
But now she was gone. Away from the safety of their home, away from Mother’s comforting arms. Her father was going to the nearby kingdom of Berk to re establish their treatises. He wanted her to come along, and there was no way for her to refuse.  
While she was excited at the prospect of spending time with the King, she was also absolutely terrified. She was certain there was no way for this to go well. Something was going to go wrong. She wore her hair up, braided as tight as possible to minimize its mass, and she wore a cape-like veil that covered her back and hair with it. She looked normal. She hoped.  
They arrived within a few days and other than the occasional silent panic attack she was truly enjoying the trip. Her time on the ship was spent entirely with the King, who had no other obligations, and it was wonderful. On top of finally getting some family time, she was outside! Of course, if she thought about it too much she would freak herself out, but the view still excited her. She was filled with a thrill she’d never felt before. The ocean imbued her with peace and for the first time she’d felt almost… alive! It was amazing. It was overwhelming. And she loved it almost more than she hated it. While she never wanted to be out of her rooms, she also couldn’t imagine giving this up. She couldn’t help but look forward to what the rest of the trip would bring, good and bad.  
They docked early morning on the third day of the trip and as she hesitantly stepped foot on the pier the view took her breath. It was so green, so beautiful. It was the view she’d always wanted of her own kingdom but was too scared to see. Their procession made their way to the King Stoic’s Hearing Chambers and her heart thundered loud in her ears. It was too much, too much. The king would take one look at her and cast her out of his lands. He’d refuse the treatise and probably kill her. He’d kill her! And then everyone else all because of her all because she was a freak a mutant with magic gold hair and everyone would suffer if they knew about if she couldn’t let them know she had to leave. She couldn’t go in. The doors were right in front of them and she couldn’t do it her heart pounded and her lip bled where she bit it but her feet would not halt. The doors swung open and she swayed but did not fall. It was too late to go back. The King was by her side and he didn't know but he was still there and he did love her. She knew he wouldn’t if he knew but he didn’t and she couldn’t let him know, couldn’t let anyone know. So she’d keep moving forward. She’d keep her face blank and try to conceal the screaming behind her eyes as she inclined her head formally to the King Stoic of Berk and the young man by his side.

For once in his life Hiccup actually wanted to get out of bed and start the day early. Every day it had been a struggle, His valet waking him up and forcing him out from under the warmth of his plush bedding and thick furs. Next came the cold baths because of stalling for so long. It was almost a punishment from the maids who had to take the time and draw the water and heat it up but he suffered through it. He would dress and then wander around the castle for the longest time until it was time to sleep. And repeat day after day. Never was he let outside the castle walls to explore the kingdom he was one day expected to rule. He was barely allowed anywhere outside except the gardens.  
Today though, was different. He woke early remembering the news. Berk was renegotiating their treaties with the kingdom of Corona. Which meant Meeting with the king. It was something different, something to break the cycle. The maids scrubbed him clean until his skin was glowing, his valet waiting with the royal robes to help him dress. When the final article of clothing was on - the heavy fur lined green cape clasped around his neck - He was sat down so He could have his shoes on. Hiccup pulled back when his valet tried to cover his metal prosthetic.  
" Your majesty, Your father insists that you wear them!" The valet pleaded trying once more to take ahold of his leg. Hiccup resisted the urge to kick… though he wanted to oh so badly. Of course his father wanted him to hide, he didn’t want them to know how weak of a son he had. "No, I refuse. " He said looking down at the man shaking his head. "But-"  
" I said no. I can’t walk with it on." Which was true, it was much harder to walk having to deal with the shoe seeing as his would slide off and whatnot. So without another word he stood and walked from the room. Oh Thor almighty was his father going to be mad. But If he wanted to get yell he would have to do so later, once the King had left. Which meant he was safe from his father’s wrath for now.  
Hiccup stood at his Father’s side, eyes straight ahead, green eyes focused, hiding the excitement and slight nervousness he felt. at times he could feel his father’s gaze on him but he ignored it. He bounded on his heels until the doors started to open And he stilled, standing straight, chin up, looking straight ahead. He had to stop himself from turn his head and looking to the girl who was walking along side the King. He was shocked. No one had told that he princess was coming along with the King.

She stood by the King’s side, eyes fixed firm on the floor ahead of her. However, she couldn’t help but steal glances to the young man by Berk’s King’s side. His leg… She didn’t want to stare, knowing how rude that would be and not wanting to offend their hosts, and also knowing she would not like to be stared at herself. Even still, his leg fascinated her. She could clearly see that where a foot should’ve been there was a metal prosthetic in its place.  
Certain as she was that the proceedings at hand - simple formal introductions - were more important, she still could not bring her full attention to the affair at hand. The man fascinated her more. Rapunzel had always been naturally curious, but her conditioning of fear left her wary and without much outlet for that curiosity. She’d never pursued her endeavors before. But upon seeing the young prince of Berk, with his crippling ailment, she felt a connection to him. She felt like maybe she wasn’t so bad, if this Kingdom also had a failure of an heir.  
She wanted to know him, she found with a start. And though she still remained fearful, and she certainly wasn’t going to tell him her secret, Rapunzel still felt as though she’d found an ally. The look in his eyes assured her it was true.  
"—And this is my Daughter, the Princess of Corona."  
She snapped her attention back to the proceedings and dropped into a shallow curtsy. “Rapunzel, Your Majesty.”

Hiccup bowed himself instinctively when his father uttered his name, a large hand sweeping in his direction. He kept his head down eyes trained on the floor for a moment as the two visitors looked at him. After a minute he glanced up, slowly standing straight once more though the king was now talking again to his father, he could see the girls eyes on him, and more specifically, his leg. He never usually was so conscious about his leg. Then again he never had a reason to be, being locked in this castle for years. He glanced away from the princess, bringing his hand to run through his hair, fixing the crown slightly //fuck this post I'm so sorry I got tired of re writing this all the time. ;-; //

Rapunzel remained as she was, stone-faced by the King’s side as he and the Chief spoke. It looked like her gaze was steadfast on the floor (the picture of the regal princess she tried to be), but really she was still looking at the young heir of Berk. He was nothing like what she would’ve expected – not that she’d had many expectations. But she could tell from the pictures and history books, the citizens they’d passed on the way here, and his father beside him that he wasn’t really like them. Add in the leg prosthetic – she burned with questions about it – and her heart went out to him. Not in pity, but she empathetically knew. There was little doubt that this boy prince had lived a similar life of exile as hers – though she doubted he secluded himself like she did.  
Suddenly she wanted to talk to him. She got the terrifying urge to spill everything and show him how inhuman she was and she felt like if she did, he’d just do the same. He wouldn’t judge her, or outcast her. Maybe he’d go so far as to hug her, or tell her it was alright, just as she would do for him. That thought was exhilarating, and horrifying at the same time. She hadn’t been in direct physical contact with any person other than Mother for years.  
But she was getting away from herself. She knew better. Just because he’d had problems of his own didn’t mean he wouldn’t be sensible enough to damn a freak and take the proper precautions. Still… She wanted to talk to him, at least. Maybe she could have some sort of ally. She wouldn’t say everything, because neither Mother nor the King and Queen had raised her to be stupid or reckless, no matter how hard her heart inside her was yearning to share.  
She saw his hand slide through his hair in a gesture she often used herself. She wondered if he was, perhaps, just as nervous as she.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you read this thanks!! Leave any feedback or lack thereof you'd like =]


End file.
